plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Regifting Zombie
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Brainy |tribe = Party Zombie |ability = When Played: Each player draws two cards. |flavor text = Regifting: Is it really an embarrassing social faux pas? Or is it just good ol' recycling? |trait = None}} Regifting Zombie is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 3 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability causes the plant and zombie hero to draw two cards. Regifting Zombie was introduced in the 2016 Feastivus event alongside Jolly Holly, and is available as the first event card to be obtained with tickets. Players will be able to craft him at an unspecified future date. Origins He is based on Swashbuckler Zombie's Feastivus costume from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Party Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When Played: Each player draws two cards. *'Set:' Event Card description Regifting: Is it really an embarrassing social faux pas? Or is it just good ol' recycling? Strategies With Regifting Zombie is a good option early on, as he only costs 2 and has 3 /2 , which are respectable stats early on in the game. Compared to the Cell Phone Zombie, who gives you 1 card, Regifting Zombie grants 2, but at the cost of the plant hero also gaining 2 cards. In that case, be careful of playing him if the plant hero has a low amount of cards. In addition, it may be wise to swap Regifting Zombie for Cell Phone Zombie if the risk is higher than the reward. Otherwise, the plant hero may obtain cards that can help stop your attack. However, in terms of fighting, it is essentially a for zombies, except with no beneficial tribe. Be wary when Bananasaurus Rex is on the field, as it will get buffed when Regifting Zombie is played. Additionally, if Sow Magic Beans is played, the opponent will have a higher chance of drawing Magic Beanstalks throughout the game. As , you can use Firefighter or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to make him replay his ability. Against Against the Regifting Zombie, he can be a challenge early on in the game, due to his high stats for the point of the game in which he is usually played in. However, his gimmick, which makes each player draw two cards, can be both beneficial or a waste of space, as you could get good cards or ones that are less useful. But for most, you may obtain cards that could help you win the game if you are low on cards. Gallery RegiftingZombieStats.png|Regifting Zombie's statistics GrayedOutRegiftingZombie.png|Grayed-out card if he is not obtained yet RegiftingZombieInfoButton.png|Grayed-out card with an info button Regifting zombie giving each player cards.png|Regifting Zombie activating his ability Regifting zombie attacking.jpeg|Regifting Zombie attacking Ded-0.png|Regifting Zombie destroyed Frozen regifting zombie without blue color.jpeg|Frozen Regifting Zombie (note that he is not tinted blue) BrainFreezeAdvertisementwithJollyHolly.png|Regifting Zombie on an advertisement RegiftingZombieCard.png|Card Trivia *Despite his physical features, he is not apart of the Pirate tribe. Category:Party cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Headwear zombies